


Lost in Golden Eyes

by tinyheartless



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Free! Eternal Summer, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flustered nitori, momo doesn't even care lmao, rin is the captain here still so yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyheartless/pseuds/tinyheartless
Summary: Five times Momo kisses Nitori, and one time Nitori initates a kiss.(yes, I'm bringing this back, b/c these boys need more fluffy fics <3)





	Lost in Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a draft for forever, so here it is finally. I loved the newest season, but I needed more of my boys so I continued this. Have fun. lmao

A loud, repetitive noise wakes Nitori from his sleep. He lies in his bed for a few seconds, confused. Why had he woken up? He remembers the noise, but it seems like his hearing blanked out. He notices, distantly, just how exhausted he is, barely able to keep his eyes open. His body tries to relax again, so he can fall back asleep. It doesn’t work, because the ringing continues. 

_ Ringing. _

Nitori’s mind finally comes back to reality, and he realizes his phone alarm is going off. He turns, sitting up slightly on his arm, heart racing. The bed shakes just then, as Momo shifts in the top bunk.

“Turn it off, already...!”

Nitori reaches for his phone, and taps the screen continuously until it finally shuts off. He forces himself to sit up, resisting the urge to go back to sleep. Sunlight spilling into the window lights up the entire room. He gives his heart a minute to slow down, chest slightly hurting. His entire body is sore.That must’ve been why it was so difficult to wake up. Nitori’s been trying to train a lot lately, so his body is probably really tired. He stretches his legs out, along with the rest of his body. The bed shakes again. Suddenly there’s not as much light hitting his eyelids. 

Momo is leaning over the edge of the top bunk, head hanging close to Nitori’s face. He quickly plants a kiss on Nitori’s cheek. “Good morning, Ai.”

His eyes open and slowly widen. It takes him a few seconds to realize what just happened, but once he does, Momo’s already running to the door. 

“Momo!”

He hears Momo laugh at him as he escapes into the hallway, running for the bathrooms. Nitori is still sitting in his bed. He buries his face with his hands, trying to will his blush away.

~

 A few days later, after having finished his individual training in the late evening, Nitori finds himself still sitting next to the pool. 

His body aches, and he still needs to shower, but he’s too lost in his thoughts to get up and go. It’s kinda nice to get a few moments to himself just to relax, anyway. He watches the water, seemingly glowing from the moonlight, as it moves in the pool. It’s almost mesmerizing to look at as he zones out. 

The sound of the door suddenly opening startles him. “Aiichirou? What are you still doing in here?” 

Momo walks along the pool until he reaches Nitori and sits down next to him. Nitori notices that he’s already in his pajamas and that his sleep shirt has a capybara on it. He tries to hide a smile.

“Just doing some extra training. I was about to get up and go. Why are you still up? You worked hard today; I expected you to be passed out by now.” 

“I felt too restless, so I went to go for a walk. I’m just excited for the competition in a few days, y’know?”

Nitori nods. “Me too.”

They sit in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Nitori realizes his eyelids are getting droopy. He stands. “I’m really tired, so I’m gonna shower before I fall asleep still on my feet.” 

Momo jumps up next to him. “Alright.” 

Nitori grabs his towel and begins walking towards the showers. Momo suddenly grabs his arm. 

“Wait, Ai.”

Nitori turns around, and barely has time to answer when Momo comes in really close and plants a kiss on his cheek, again. He giggles as he pulls away.

“You taste like chlorine.” He ruffles Nitori’s hair, making it stick up in different directions, and then heads back out to walk back to the dorm. “If I’m asleep by the time you get back, then goodnight!” 

He’s pretty much already gone when Nitori murmurs, “Y-Yeah, goodnight...Momo.”

~

Nitori is in bed one night, already fast asleep, when Momo gets down from the top bunk. He just stands next to the bed for a second, hesitating. Then, he finally just puts a hand on Nitori’s shoulder, shaking him slightly.

“Ai.” He waits, but he doesn’t rouse. “Ai-chan?”

Nitori moves, and his eyes peek open. 

“...’omo? Wha’s wrong?” He slurs. 

“I can’t sleep. Can I lie with you?”

Instead of answering vocally, Nitori pulls one edge of the blanket up to allow Momo under the covers with him. He climbs in slowly, and Nitori drops the blanket over him. Momo lightly wraps his arms around him. 

“Is this okay?” 

“Mhm.”

He tangles their legs together, making himself comfortable, and rests his head against Nitori’s shoulder. Nitori is basically half asleep again, already. His almost rhythmic breathing and warmth radiating off his body settles Momo down, allowing him to start drifting off. Just before he feels himself completely fall asleep, he lazily kisses Nitori’s collarbone. 

“Thanks, Ai.” 

Nitori doesn’t open his eyes as he hums an acknowledgement and passes out again. 

~

Nitori finishes changing in the locker room to get ready for his race later. He closes his locker, when Momo approaches him. 

“Aiichirou…!”

“Yes, Momo?”

Nitori notices his outgoing, and somewhat confident, demeanor falter for a second. Momo steps closer to him. He looks at him, shyly. 

“I want a kiss.” Momo says, barely above a whisper. “Y’know, for good luck?”

For some reason, it seems even more embarrassing to Nitori that he straight up asked him for once. That’s probably because they’re currently in a public place. He notices some other guys glancing at them. His face heats up, and he covers it with both of his hands. 

“But, we’re in public.”

“It’s okay. No one cares.”

He does have a point. Momo has probably kissed him by surprise in front of them before, anyway. 

“...Okay.”

Nitori is still covering his face, so he can’t see how Momo’s eyes light up, but he can practically feel them staring at him, through his hands. He feels Momo softly grab his hands to pull them away from his face. His face is a little red, and his eyes are scrunched up. Momo finds it a little endearing.

He kisses Nitori on the lips. While it  _ is _ quick, he makes sure to be careful, pressing softly. Then, he lets go of Nitori’s hands, and he’s already walking backwards. He finally opens his eyes only to bury his face in his hands again. 

“See you after, Ai.” He runs back to the exit, towards the pool. 

Suddenly, Nitori feels a presence behind him.

“Hey, Ai.” Rin says. He gives Nitori a concerned look. “Are you okay?”

Nitori just groans. 

Rin laughs, and pats him on the back. “Momo just left, right?”

~

It’s a few days after the last competition, and everyone is already back to training for the next one.

Sosuke keeps nagging Nitori about taking breaks so that he doesn’t overwork himself, so he decides to do just that after finishing some laps. It’s easier for him to tell when he should take breaks now. He isn’t as sore as he was in the beginning of the school year. He doesn’t have to push himself too much, because his body is finally used to swimming again. But, he still wants to practice a lot. He just has to remember to take care of himself.

He grabs his water bottle, and drinks half of the water in it. 

He sees Rin get out of the pool, as well. He walks over to where he is, grabs a towel and throws another one at Nitori, seeming to know that he recently got out of the pool. He puts it over his head to dry off his hair, so it stops dripping water. They start up a conversation about their times and how to improve, but they’re interrupted in the middle by some of the other guys yelling. 

One of them is Momo, still in the water. He finally practiced enough to improve his backstroke time by a fairly significant amount compared to where he started. It’s pretty close to that first time they recorded him, calling it a fluke. 

“Wow, if he keeps this up, he might be able to do the relay.” Rin says. 

When he gets out of the pool, he gets high fives from some of the people he’s closer to. Then, Momo looks around for Nitori, spots him, and somehow manages to run to him without slipping. 

“Ai! I’m improving!”

“I’m glad, Momo.”

Momo looks as if he’s actually vibrating from the excitement. He grabs Nitori’s hand and kisses it. Then, he surprises Nitori by kissing him on the cheek. A couple times, rapidly. It shocks him. And, the fact that Rin is still standing right next to him makes him feel embarrassed. He isn’t sure why, but he instinctively pushes at Momo’s chest once he stops kissing him. He does it so abruptly that Momo falls back, but he’s so close to the edge of the pool that he falls in. 

Rin doubles over from laughing so hard, slapping Nitori on the arm. At this point, Nitori’s face is the hue of a tomato. He pulls his towel down, effectively hiding his face. 

Momo resurfaces and whines, “Ai…! That was so harsh!”

~

Nitori and Momo decide to do something together before they leave for summer break. They could visit each other if they really wanted to, but they know they’ll both be busy for a while with family and general life. 

Technically, it’s a date. Although, they don’t necessarily call it that. They do something simple; they go see an action movie together. Momo was being especially excited for it, but it starts off kind of slow, and it doesn’t seem to get any more interesting. Nitori tries making an effort to pay attention, until he feels something hit his face. It happens on his cheek, and he feels it again near his temple. He turns to Momo, and a piece of popcorn hits him directly in the forehead. _ So that’s what it was. _ Nitori reaches into the box and throws some in Momo’s face, smirking. 

They have a small fight with the popcorn, throwing it at each other while trying not to get caught by the strangers around them, but they soon realize they’re gonna make a huge mess. Momo stops to pick some of it off Nitori’s hoodie and eat it. They resort to trying to throw it into each other’s mouths until they get bored of it. 

Ten minutes later, they’re actually trying to watch the movie. Nitori finds himself losing interest though, and Momo seems restless, probably feeling the same way he is.There’s too much focus on a side romance plot that neither of them care for. He’s starting to zone out when he realizes something is touching his hand. It’s a feather-light touch.The tips of fingers against the back of his hand. It’s Momo. He traces patterns into the back of his hand. Nitori lets him. Eventually, Momo just grabs his hand, boldy interlocking their fingers, and it’s nice. He suddenly gets the feeling of butterflies in his stomach, making the rest of the boring movie easier to sit through. 

They don’t stop holding hands when it finally ends, and they start to leave. 

Afterwards, they end up sitting in a park, eating ice cream. The latter part was Momo’s idea. The sun is setting, so the fairy lights circling the trees begin to light up around them. It’s actually kind of cold, but Momo argues that eating ice cream is best when it’s cold outside.

Momo is eating the rest of his cone, while Nitori throws away his ice cream cup, having finished already. He sits back down on the bench next to him, and he feels a hand on his, again. Momo scoots closer to him. They’re so close now that their thighs are touching. It kind of startles him for a second, because they don’t normally sit this close. He finds himself shivering from the contact, not having realized how actually cold he was. Momo puts his head on his shoulder. 

“You’re really warm.” Momo says. “It’s comforting.”

Nitori’s heart skips a beat, and he feels his cheeks getting warm from the intimate statement. He hates how easy it is for Momo to make him feel so flustered, always outwardly stating or doing affectionate things. It would be nice if he had the courage to do something similar for Momo, especially since he loves that kind of stuff so much. But, he’s still so nervous for some reason. He leans into Momo. 

“It’s getting late. We should head back to the dorm.” He says, a little too abruptly. 

Momo sits up. “Okay.”

They walk back in comfortable silence. When they’re back in their room, they sit close together on the bottom bunk and mindlessly play terrible games on their phones until they fall asleep.

 

Nitori wakes up to fingers brushing through his hair. Blankets are wrapped around him, so the both of them must have moved under them at some point in the night. He opens his eyes, blinking a couple times until they focus on Momo’s face. He’s already awake, looking at him fondly, eyes lazily trailing over Nitori’s features. His face looks very relaxed, contrary to how he usually sports a big, confident smile and wide eyes filled with excitement. It’s too early in the morning for Nitori to keep his eyes open for long, but he gets lost in those golden eyes for a moment, anyway. 

Momo’s hand stills in his hair, and travels down to his neck, thumb tracing the outline of his jaw. It makes him feel warm, and Nitori finds that he wants to be closer to him, so he scoots into his arms, making Momo lie on his back to hold him better. Nitori subconsciously kisses him before settling on his chest, brain still foggy from sleep. The body underneath him tenses a little, and he soon realizes what he did. He moves to look up at him, leaning on his elbows. Momo looks back at him with pink tinted cheeks and sleepy eyes. He seems shocked. 

Nitori tries to get up, feeling self conscious, but hands on his shoulders stop him. 

“...Again?” Momo asks, voice still rough from sleep. The question surprises Nitori, making his heart beat like crazy, and suddenly, he feels Momo’s hand on his cheek, like he’s trying to relax him. He slightly nods, leans down, holding Momo’s face in his hands, and kisses him again. Soon after their lips meet, Nitori feels him smile against his mouth. 

“You finally kissed me.” Momo says as they break away. He can’t stop smiling. 

“Momo.” Nitori whines, lying his head on the other boy’s chest. 

Momo grows quiet after that, rubbing circles on his boyfriend’s back, but as the minutes pass by, his hand slows. His breathing starts to become more even, and Nitori wonders if he fell back asleep. But then he moves. 

He positions them so he can whisper into Nitori’s ear. “So, does this mean you’re gonna kiss me more often?”

Nitori taps his forehead. “Go back to sleep.”

He feels the vibrations against his chest when Momo whines at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this huge mindless fluff...thing. Please talk to me about free! boys b/c I love them.  
> feel free to yell at me on twitter/tumblr: @tinyheartless


End file.
